


Picnic

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Danny catches Carmilla and Laura having a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

You can see them across campus sitting under one of the old pine trees near the lake. They’re sitting on a blanket and look to be having a picnic lunch. Carmilla’s actually smiling, which is a rare sight even after the years you’ve known her, and you see Laura giggle at something she says. You can’t help but think that could have been you making Laura laugh, but you blew that chance.

You know you shouldn’t continue to watch them. You can’t help it though, it’s kind of addicting. You don’t see this side of Carmilla often and it’s nice to see the reason why Laura chose her instead of you. You know there are many reasons, but this helps. And you’re definitely over her and have moved on, but it’s still nice to see them together also.

You watch as they feed each other small pieces of food and as Laura tells a story almost entirely with her hands. Then you just watch them quietly lay there. You know you should be studying, but just watching them is making you feel relaxed. And with finals coming up you kind of need this peace.

Carmilla starts to fidget, you can tell. It’s been about an hour of them lying quietly and you kind of studying. You watch as Laura talks to her and Carmilla responds. You notice Carmilla take something out of her pocket and open it in front of Laura. You see Laura cry and shake her head yes and kiss her. You think you just witnessed Carmilla propose to Laura. And Laura say yes.


End file.
